


Mistress and Her Puppy

by CJ_Sex_Freak



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Good Boy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, degrading, puppy kink, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Sex_Freak/pseuds/CJ_Sex_Freak
Summary: Mistress uses her good little puppy (second person you) and you enjoy it. A lot.
Kudos: 10





	Mistress and Her Puppy

You look so pretty like this, pinned beneath me, your arms and ankles cuffed securely to my bed. You’re whimpering and whining like a needy little puppy, looking up at me with desperate, begging eyes. ‘Awww poor pathetic pup. Do you need something from your mistress baby?’ You whimper in response, grinding your hips into fresh air. I smirk, trailing my fingers gently from the leather collar around your neck to the base of your leaking, throbbing cock, never properly touching you.   
‘Use your big boy words, pup. What do you want, hmmm?’ 

The reaction is immediate. Your whining increases in volume and pitch as you try to find words, panting desperately.   
‘P-please Mistress... please.... I’ve been a good puppy! Fuck me! Touch me! Make me yours! Please. Please I’m begging you!’ You’re panting between each breathless word, begging with wide, dark chocolate eyes. 

I smirk wider at you, trailing my nails down your chest, just hard enough to leave slight groves in your skin that I quickly follow with my tongue. You whine pathetically in response, fighting against the bonds around your wrists. They don’t budge, and you growl louder as my tongue brushes against the throbbing, leaking head of your cock. Raising an eyebrow at you in warning is enough to make you stop growling, and I nod, taking your entire cock into my mouth as a reward. The sound that fills the room is a cross between a whimper and a sigh of relief, and I have to put a warning hand on your abdomen to stop you bucking up into my throat. “Patience mutt. Let me use your delicious cock as I please, and I might let you cum. Eventually.” You give up trying to hide your enjoyment, nodding and panting and whining freely as I go back to worshipping you. 

When I tell you’re getting close, I stop, a wicked smirk on my face, a long finger busy between my legs. “Surely you didn’t think it’d be that easy?” your answering whine is pathetic and you pull again at the restrains to no avail, your delicious cock twitching and pulsing. 

I move up your body, hovering my dripping mess of a pussy over your hips.   
“What do we say when we want something, Puppy?”   
Your tongue darts out to lick your lips in a desperate attempt to find words, your voice strained. “Please? Please please please mistress! I’ll be a good puppy, I swear! Take my cock! Please! I want to be a toy for you! Use me, fuck me, claim me! Please!! Please!!!”

The final please sounds akin to a sob as I sink my body body on top of you, groaning in relief. The last of my control snaps and I use your long, thick cock as a dildo, claiming my whore. 

Our orgasms build quickly together, and I reach forward to quickly uncuff you without breaking stride, groaning in approval when your desperate lips find mine and you hands devour my skin. “C-Close M-Mistress... p-please? N-need to cum... n-need to cum for y-you...”  
With my own orgasm building ever closer, I nod, watching eagerly as your eyes roll back in pleasure and you shout my name into the room, filling my body with your seed. 

Your orgasm triggers mine like a gunshot, and I groan and tremble and whine on top of you, pulsating with the intensity of it. 

We lay there for a few minutes, enjoying our respective highs, before I uncuff your ankles, kissing both those and your wrists better and making sure both are medically sound. Once I’m happy, I pull you onto my chest for a cuddle, stroking your hair and soothing my long soft fingers down your back.   
“You’re such a good puppy for me, you know that? I’m so proud of you. You did so well!

-Fin-


End file.
